Dancing With Myself
by SkyeDrgn
Summary: Rachel discovers that Amazon really does sell EVERYTHING, and gets more than she bargained for when she gets her package.  Rated M for Puck's mouth and sexual situations


**A.N.:** Sorry I have been noticeably absent for a long time and should have finished up coming undone by now but my muse seemed to have died and had to find a new one. I would like to give a shout out to my girl sapphireej who has been my friend and rock over this past year! Everyone go read her stuff! I will be working on Coming Undone shortly and hopefully have the conclusion up soonish. Enjoy!

"Yo B! Wait up! Slow your roll woman! Like seriously for real, how does a midget like you move so damn fast anyways? What's your friggin' hurry?" Noah yells for Rachel as he jogs to catch up with her and her damned pink trolley bag.

She stops and turns on a dime "I'll have you know Noah that I am not a _little person_!" She hisses. "I am a full 3 inches taller than they are as I have undoubtedly told you before. Now, since you unquestionably wanted my attention how may I be of assistance of this dreary blustery day?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"You know I still can't believe you actually looked that shit up short stack." he said with a grin. " Anyways you think you can be more formal? I thought we were friends B. Friends totally say what the fuck do you want? You use way to many words babe. I am a simple guy babe, you need to break it down and keep it simple for me."

She flared her nose and rolled her eyes "Fine... Noah, I will appease you for now. What Do You Want Noah?"

"Much better B! I thought that if you weren't like uber busy you might wanna hang with me today. I got jack to do and we ain't done shit in forever. Plus I gots some news for you, that I know you'll want and you're not getting it till I gets my cookies on!" He said with a grin.

"I suppose we could. I am just expecting a few packages in the mail so I need to get home to get them in before it starts to rain. Cookies? Hmmm...what could the news be to warrant such a treat? You know I only make them on special occasions." she said with a small smile.

"You know babe, I am an occasion all on my own. So that makes it pretty damn special as it is." He smirked at her "So B, s'up with the packages anyways?"

She had hoped that he wouldn't ask. She sighed and said "If you really must know its research matierials for an early online course for college that I am taking next semester." She hoped he would accept that and drop the subject. He nodded in acknowledgement and she was relieved he had no more questions for her. "Besides it is really quite fortuitous..."

"Babe? M'not stupid just simple it up for me. Dudes are simple. If you keep it simple we would prolly be at your house and I would totally be mackin' on some of your cookies right now. You know you keep your dads stocked in that shit so I don't know who you think your kidding."

"My dads aren't home at the moment Noah, they are out of town at some conference or another. So I haven't made any for a week, but we can see what we do have and I might be persuaded to make some if your are lucky. I am glad you came along because I fear that my package is going to be too large and cumbersome for someone of my stature to lift."

"Lucky B? My middle name is lucky. Tell me Rach, do ya wanna feel lucky?" He said cocking his eyebrow up and looking down towards his crotch. "Besides I always knew all you wanted me for was the gun show babe. S'ok that's what all the ladies want from the Puckster."

"Honestly Noah, how **DO **you beat them off your door? It is simply amazing how massively large you ego is. I may need your brawn for the moment, but I would rather have Noah over Puck any day. Now with that we really need to go. I don't want my box getting wet!"

"Babe you're killing me with all the innuendos. Oh you really don't have a clue do you B?" He shakes his head at her because he knows she has no clue how she affects him, and how extremely innocent she truly is. "Don't worry babe I will protect your box. You want me to follow you there or do you need a ride?"

She blinked at him for a few seconds "Noah I am hardly clueless. I do know what innuendo means and I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I have my car with me today, so yes, just follow me home, unless you need meat then unless we order take out you will have to pick some up, providing you are wanting to stay for dinner." With that she turned and walked to her car leaving him standing there watching her stalk off.

He watched her as she got into her car and started it up, he then jogged to his truck and followed her home. He mused on his way to her house that as much as he loved to be near her, that working her up and watching her flounce away was just as fun. She had no clue what she did to him and how much she had come to mean to him. When did he grow this vagina that he felt creeping up on him? He hated having all these feelings, but when it came to her he just couldn't seem to escape them. It had been this way since they had dated sophomore year.. He had realized that long ago the feeling he had had for Quinn were all because of Beth and the ones he had for Lauren were wrapped in the fact that Rachel was riding the Finnocence bandwagon. But now she was off that shit for good and maybe it was his time.

He pulled into her drive and saw that she was already in the house and had left the door open for him. When he got up to the door he saw the box and thought that box was big enough to ship her in. He picked up the box and yelled out to Rachel "Hey did you order you a little brother or sister coz this box legit weighs almost as much as you do! Where'd you want it babe?" He smirked.

She poked her head out of the kitchen and said " if you could, take it up to my room and put it next to my closet door. I will go through it later. I am getting us some snacks and drinks? Anything besides cookies you want, what do you want to drink?" Knowing her fathers several kid friendly snacks and drinks bought with her friends in mind, that she with all her dietary concerns could also eat with them.

"You know me babe I will eat what ever whenever. Drink? Dew me babe! Imma head on up and get comfortable babe, coz your bed is the shit!"

"Alright Noah I will be up in just a few minutes." She said as she gathered up some popcorn, a bag of tortilla chips and salsa, two kinds of cookies for him and two cans of Mountain Dew for him and water for her.

**Noah's P.O.V.**

He bounded up the stairs and to her room. He thinks its kinda cute that her dads put a big gold star on the door and stenciled little stars all over the door, but he thinks it's shit that they leave her her alone so much. It's great they trust her but he knows she gets lonely. He pushes the door open and takes a step into the room and looks around. It's pretty much the same since the last time he was here except there are like legit 15 other boxes lined up in her room(he counted whatever). Whatever class she is taking he sees that she went batshit crazy over like she does with everything else. He is sure that she wouldn't mind if he took a little look at what she bought. It is for a class so it can't be too personal. The boxes are opened so he goes over to the first box and sees books and a few dvds. The second boxes he looks into and he sees a clear plastic package and some more books and dvds and a few little bottles. His curiosity is raised by the clear package, so he reaches in the box and pulls it out. His legs nearly collapse under him.

"Oh, Holy fuck me! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. What do I do now. THIS is some shit I can't unsee! _SHHHHHHHITTTTTTT_!". He rubbed his hand over his head looking at the violently purple sparkling jelly vibrator and put a grin on knowing that she just got a whole lotta shit on sex. How fucking hot was that? "Ok, gotta get my shit under control can't let her see I almost blew my load knowing she got a vibe... much less a twilighting mother fucking wanna be sparkling one. Let me see what else she bout her kinky little self." He actually looked at the titles of the books and dvds in the boxes. The first box was filled with books on masturbation. The second on masturbation with toys, third oral sex. fourth anal. "Holy shit, never woulda thought Berry would be such a perv. If she wants research all of this shit, she shoulda come to me. Coz I woulda researched the fuck outta her! I gotta get my shit together before she gets her sweet little ass up here."

He took a few deep calming breaths and gave himself a mental and physical shake. "Man, I wonder what else she's got in her kinky little boxes of love... I think I should check out what I can before she gets up here and never get another chance at it!" He gets up from the bed and pokes around in the first few boxes in the row and sees a lot of books and dvds on masturbation and the next big box is dedicated solely to different types of oral sex ( guy on girl, girl on girl, girl on guy, and guy on guy) and he can't for the life of him figure out for the life of him why she needs books on the last category. But holy shit some of this shit was hot as fuck and the fact that prim and proper Berry had it made it even more so. He slowly and methodically goes through the boxes as fast as he he could snickering at a few titles that he knew she bought with Finn's little problem in mind. He wonders if she is going to offer to help him out or just give him the books coz the dude is almost legit illiterate (what?, he knows some of Rachel's big ass words even though he doesn't use them) so if don't have pictures it totally won't help anyway. He hopes the stuff on guy on guy is just for Kurt cause that is like the only legit thing in all those boxes he really can't help her flesh out so to speak, if she would even consider it, and from the looks of things to him she is about a second away from taking matters into her own tiny little hands, popping in a dvd, adding some batteries to the mix and going to town on herself. He had just settled himself back on her bed and was making himself all comfy and shit when he heard her coming up the stairs. Just as she was coming in the door he realized that he still had the vibrator in his hands and put a smirk on his face.

"Noah, I did manage to find some...mmmmph" she squeaked when she saw what he was holding in his hands. "What are you doing going through my personal mail Noah? Or should I say Puck?" she hissed.

"Nuh-uh B, it totally becomes not mail once the person has opened it. Totally just becomes just stuff in boxes, and just lemme tell you that its beyond fucking hot that you not only thought about all this shit, but that you went ahead and ordered it and you can't tell me that this stuff was for a class, coz there is is only one thing that this sparkling thing in my hand is for and its not studying babe."

"Yes well be that as it may it is mine and and I don't owe you any explanations We are friends and nothing more Noah, and what I do in my own free time is my own business and none of your's , you would be wise to remember that. Now if you would please either give me my property or return it to whence you purloined it from." She said holding out her hand to him.

"Whence? Purloined... Babe all those words when you coulda just said dude, put my shit back! Now babe, We may just be "friends" right now, but that's not saying we couldn't be something more, something better. We both know the only reason that we are stuck in the friend zone is because you won't take a chance on what we could be because you are moving to NY at the end of summer and you are totally already starting to push people away because you are starting to freak out now that Kurt is going to UCLA and not NYU with you, and you are afraid you are gonna be stuck in that huge ass city totally fucking alone with nobody you know on your side. But lemme tell you babe, that ain't ever gonna happen. Coz you are gonna go there and blow them outta the water with all you freaking talent, and they will see how amazing you are B. They won't be like all the douchtastic retards here babe. They know their shit there babe, they know talent and you will be one of the brightest stars in that whole city babe."

"Noah, you are simply being absurd. I... I am not pushing anyone away. I will admit that I am more than a little apprehensive about going to live alone in a huge city. You know my daddies went last month and bought me a large 3 bedroom apartment near central park so that I would be safe and so that Kurt and I would have our own rooms and they would have a room when they came to visit. But I, like I am here am seemingly always will be alone." She said looking down and fidgeting with her fingernails.

"Hey B, come on look at me for a minute." He gets up and tosses the vibe down on the other side of the bed and crosses the room to her. "Babe, listen to me k?" he takes her hand a tugs her back to the bed with him and sits her on his leg, lifts her chin and looking into her eyes. "You know I am totally shit at all this feelings crap. But m'gonna try for you. You're not gonna be alone, you are gonna go to New York and kill it babe. Totally not alone, see the gleeks and the glocks are invading NYC. Maybe not all at the same school but all there. Mike and Brittany are going to Julliard for dance, but don't ask me how the hell she got in coz she totally filled out her essay and application in crayolas, I mean every letter was in a different color. They probably think the chick is eccentric or something instead of just short bus. Tana is gonna be at Columbia for pre-law. Cedes is gonna be at Tisch for music or something like that she was copping a 'tude at Schu and I tuned out at that. So you see you are not gonna be alone. They all love you and are gonna be there for you. You are so not gonna be alone if you don't want to babe."

"And you Noah? Where are you going to be? Did you get into any of the schools you were trying for or are you going to settle for wasting you talent here in Lima?" she said looking down at his lips, up at his eyes and back down to lips. She sinks back into his shoulder and lets herself be engulfed in his arms. She shivers as she takes in his scent and wraps it around her like a blanket.

He think she might be on the verge of crying. She has her head down and tucked into his chest. He knows she was thinking about kissing him for a minute there, he totally saw her eyes going to his lips twice, and he totally wanted to lean in an take hers with his. But that wouldn't convince her that he was totally ass over feet for her. It would have just made her run and probably kick him out. She had to be the one initiating the kissing shit or anything else. Right now she was stuck in her own head and he knew it. He hoped that with his news that it would draw her out. Make her see that he was there and had been there since they dated sophomore year. Hell if it hadn't been for her and Artie he probably wouldn't be graduating at all. Lucky for him Finn never found out about all those tutoring sessions on the sly. Coz Finn woulda legit made her stop and then he woulda been up shit creek with out a boat much less a paddle. The perks of all those sessions even in the summer was that he got to see her as no one else ever had, dressed like a normal hot chick, complete in jeans, short shorts, and bikinis as they would set outside next to her pool.

"Noah?" she questioned.

"Sorry babe, got lost in thought for a minute there. I guess that's the whole point of me being here today. I wanted to tell you I got into my first choice fucking school! I am gonna be at the most frickin' bad-assed school ever!" She sat up quickly so she could look at him. The smile she gave him was amazing and lit up her whole face. "I'm gonna be doubling on music comp and music tech babe at mother-fuckin Tisch. So everybody that's always been hatin on me and sayin that I am a dumb ass and shit can go eat it!"

"_OH MY GAWD NOAH!_" she shrieked as she tackled him back against bed "That is the most amazing news! While I could have done with out the posturing and profanity I am so excited for you!" She leaned in wrapped her arms around him and leaned up and brushed her lips to his. That was all he need was the first contact to pull her in deeper. He rolled her under him and went in for the kill. He went in slowly giving her her the chance to stop him if she wanted and from his perspective she wanted him to kiss her as much as he did. He took her softly at first sipping at her lips as if he were a kitten licking at their first bit of cream so he wouldn't scare her off with the depth of his need for her. She was the one that eagerly responded with great enthusiasm as she rolled them over onto their sides as she lick and nipped as lips like she was a starving woman and he was her last meal. When he finally pulled away they were both panting and more than a little turned on. He was so turned on he thought he was going to pull a Finn and come all over himself.

He looked into her eyes as he ran his free hand up and her side "Babe you know I am totally into you right?" She nods. "Annnnd you know that its been that way for a long time right?" She bit her lip and nodded again. "I want you to know that I want to be with you in the best way possible. You got me thinkin about the long haul babe and wantin to be a better man so i deserve someone like you." He runs his hand up and over his head.

"Noah, you never had to change for me to want you. I just didn't think you would want all of me. I know you wanted to have sex with me but I needed someone who wanted the whole package, you know as you say all of my crazy included. If you are serious then I would like to see where we go, where this goes." He smiles at her and nods as he leans in for another kiss. "And Noah you are wrong about not being good with all the feelings stuff. This was exactly what I needed." she said as she kissed him back.

"One thing babe, why?" she blinked at him in confusion.

"Why what Noah?"

"I know you aren't a prude and shit, and that you totally think about sex. Coz that scene from the chastity club in 10th grade totally went into my rotation for like freakin ever. But whats with all the sex shit and don't tell me all the sex and kink stuff is for a class coz if so sign me up please... but for real you're no prude, but I know you aren't a perv or a freak so I will ask again why? What's with all 15 boxes of sex shit?"

She sits up and feels nervous again and starts to play with her hands trying to find the words to explain. "Well, I don't really and haven't really ever had anyone that I can talk to about sex and I AM taking a course on human sexuality starting in March, but I don't know much about the subject I am afraid. So I took it upon myself to get everything I could find that didn't look too scary or too graphic like all those porn sites so I could learn like I do with everything else alone. I just figured I would start with the basics and be "dancing with myself" so to speak until I got brave enough to delve deeper into the the unknown."

"Babe, not alone I'm here and am more than ready willing and able to dance the fuck outta you. Just not with something straight outta twilight coz yeah, I'm totally not down with the sparkly shit being between my girls legs when I'm with her. But yeah totally up for it." He says loving the blush that is spreading up her chest neck and face. "I'm down for anything at your pace, coz you know I am not a total douch." He take her face in his hands and leans forward and nuzzles their noses together, and she smiles brightly.

She says in almost a whisper "Noah I would be delighted to have you as my partner. I trust you to explore all this with me and keep me away from the scary stuff I may have stumbled into." She let's out a sigh of relief and know that if she is lucky that she will never have to "dance by herself" if she doesn't want to as long as he is by her side.

-The End-


End file.
